mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrith Pakai
Barrith Pakai, whom goes by Barrith of Yurlin is the bastard child of Aries Genult, a fabled Hunter and a Chattels Well Bar-maid Shira Pakai. He's currently single and a great hunter himself. Being bored with life, he ventures throughout the Heartlands, looking for odd jobs to keep himself occupied in between hunting trips. He has made friends with many, mostly just to meet a common goal. He has no strong faith in Lysterism, which is the reason for being acquainted with many mages. In his years, he has continued to strive to be better than all those who wronged him years ago. = Appearance Barrith is a human that stands at 5'8 and has bruised and cut white skin. He has a mesomorph body type, but packs a few pounds when he doesn't go on hunting trips. Usually he wears the garb shown in the picture to the right, but sometimes he wears a sleeveless grey linen shirt under a brown coat. He usually carries around his quiver and his backpack packed with travel gear for the cruel weather and terrain. Every day, he always wears his black fur cap with cloth draping down the sides of his face. This is to hide his misshapen and scarred head from his step mother morphing his head via Augmentus. Inventory Barrith owns no plate, but a gambeson, studded gloves, and steel shin guards. In his arsenal, he has a hunting bow usually adorned with a quiver of 10 arrows. On his hip, he has a serrated dagger mostly used for gutting animals or defending himself from handsy bandits. He doesn't use melee much, but just in case he has a hatchet at his side. Biography Early Life (Age 0-17) Barrith Pakai was born late at night in a room in Chattels. Shira, his mother, was sent out of the inn with a blanket and some lantern oil. He wailed throughout the cold night as Shira tries to find some place to stay. Cutting straight into the woods, she soon finds an abandoned campsite. Before Barrith could continue wailing, he was promptly fed before being knocked out via suffocation. This one night caused Shira to have an unwavering hatred towards Aries Genult, the man who helped conceive the child. As dawn arose, she and Barrith had been in the exact same place as they were from the night before. No one had tried mugging them in the night. A half eaten turkey leg was on the spit from the night before, and she regained her strength quickly. Shira took hold of Barrith, and then went off to find some other place to be. The nearest village from them was Fallram. To make things short, Shira was able to find work in the church, becoming a novice. She was paid relatively little coin, but it was better than the galets she gained when working as a bar-maid. Barrith was raised in the toxic environment, seeing many hangings in his childhood. Even in his adulthood, he's still terrified of gallows. Shira didn't intend on teaching Barrith Lysterism, as their methods when dealing with heretics are brutish and morbid. Years past, and he grew up not knowing how to read or write just like his mom. He was frail and thin, but still a jolly and respectful fellow. He helped out in the church when he could, and 'tried' to play with the other kids in the village. They beat and made a mockery out of him. They called him a traitorous bastard because his parents weren't married and he was born in the land what is now Yurlin. The name was imprinted in his brain for years. One night, when his mother was cooking, he asked his mother, "Mum, who was my papa?" She was then overwhelmed with sadness and anger. She explained to him who he was whilst breaking down into tears. She LOVED him, but he went away several months before Barrith's birth. Barrith at the time was now 17, a man now. He swore to her that he will return with Aries Genult. Luckily for Barrith, he was in his fair share of street brawls due to his town title, and a lot of them he won. With some coin he mustered up working in the underground bar and also the church grounds, he bought himself a bow and quiver full of arrows. He then ventured deeper into Numeria to find his father. Making Amends (Age 17-17) Traveling the lands of Numeria, he has seen his fair share of disgusting behavior. He saw it as his duty to help people in need. This, despite halting his main goal, has earned him the title of the Yurlich gentleman. He had a rough understanding of where to go. He spent weeks trying to find where his father lived. He soon came across Veldet forest, venturing deep within until he found a clearing with a large yet comforting log cabin. He felt drawn to it, like it was his home away from home. He looked up at the chimney, seeing smoke pour out of it. He slowly walked forward, and it was as if time completely stopped and he was the only person in the world. He then knocked on the door thrice, waiting for an answer. Then, the door slowly opened, and a black haired woman stood in the middle of the doorway. She adorned a grey linen dress with a blue wrap. She looked Barrith up and down, wondering whether or not he's a threat. She nodded, welcoming him in. Barrith walked forward in the homey wooden cabin, looking around. There was trophies of animal skulls adorning the walls. The architecture was rather extravagant for a home in the middle of a forest. "Would you like some tea, you must have traveled far to come here." The woman asked, trying to show hospitality to the newcomer. "No, I'm fine, but I would like to ask who owns this home?" Barrith replied, not wanting to spend much time in a home that may not even belong to his father. "Well, there's me, and my dear Aries." She replied, not thinking much of the question. Barrith widened his eyes, and jolted up immediately, startling the woman. "Where is he now?" "Ah- he's off on a hunting trip. If you're a fan of him, perhaps you should wait here." "N-no, I'm not a fan. Here's the thing," Barrith then explained his relationship to Aries Genult, which shocked the woman. Deep down inside, she grew more and more enraged at the fact of a Yurlich bastard continued standing in her home. "He won't be coming back in a few hours, please, sit and I'll cook some stew for you." He was hungry, and could use a quick bite, so he said yes. "Feel free to look at his trophies and skulls." As Barrith walked around the home, looking at Aries' prized possessions, she immediately went to cooking up the stew, except in it laid poisoning. She was intending on getting rid of all traces of Barrith, so that Aries will never meet a traitorous bastard that calls himself his son. In a few minutes, the stew was already on the fire, cooking. "Aries must be a grand hunter, he hunted a boar of this size?" He looked at a boar skull, which measured 4 feet in length. "Yes.." She was diligently watching her pot so it would not boil over, but in the corner of her eye, watching Barrith's every move. Barrith looked over at the pot, "Sorry to ask, but why the small pot? I imagined there'd be enough for three of us. "He's most likely going to try and cook the boar tonight, so I'm saving my appetite." She states, hiding her fears for failure. Regardless, the pottage was finishing and she took the pot off the heat, pouring all of it into a bowl. "Here you go, it's the best while it's hot. There's rabbit, carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, and much other ingre-" The floorboards creaked and the sounds of footsteps neared Barrith from behind. Barrith perked up, hearing as sound echoed to the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat as he realized just who this person was. As he turned, a prideful figure stepped forwards, displaying a bold strut into the room with Barrith. Reading his wife's face, the man understood that the stranger before him was welcome. He was large, both burly and tall, bearing a full beard and a man bun. The boiled leather on him matched his hunter's quiver, which stuck across his back, peaking over his shoulder. "Honey, I'm home." The woman briefly looked at Aries in disbelief, but then immediately bowed to her husband. Barrith looked over, and stood. He looked directly at Aries, wondering how he was related. Aries had been a foot taller than Barrith and was wide and muscular. "Father?" Barrith could only utter that only word. He was shocked, seeing his father finally after all these years. "I father no children," He looked up at his wife, "Why did you invite a fool into my home?" "I'm sorry, I'm..your bastard child. Remember Shira and Chattels?" Aries widened his eyes, remembering exactly what he was referring to. "You're my child? I...didn't know. It's been years since I left. Listen.." He walked over to Barrith, kneeling down. "I'm sorry for leaving, I was young and wasn't fond of committing. I was a coward for leaving your mother during all those years. She must've suffered trying to raise you after Elde-Numeria split. Let me make it up to you, I shall be your father." This started the beginning of a new chapter in his life, where he figures out who he really is. So, Barrith lived under Aries and Arlene's roof. In these years, Barrith learned archery, hunting, fighting, how to read and write, et cetera. The only bad thing was, the woman had been plotting Barrith's death. He also lived alongside Ulysses, who was at the time 11 when Barrith was 17. They formed a brotherly bond, hunting and playing sports together. The wife in all of this was distressed that young rebel blood was living in their home and that she couldn't do anything about it. A week later, Barrith decided that he would visit his mother in Fallram. It's been 4 months since he left home, and so he wished everyone farewell for now and set off. It took a day and a half to get back to Fallram. Once he got back, he went to his old home, only to see that it was vacant and for sale. He wondered if his mother was able to move with her saved up funds. He went to the church to ask one of the nuns he was familiar to ask about her whereabouts. The nun looked at him, sadly shaking her head. She broke the news to him, and he was devastated. "Where is she buried?" Barrith asks, wanting to pay his respects. She shook her head once more, telling him some more grave news, "She had no money to her and spots on the church grounds are for fallen priests, bishops, and clergymen. I'm sorry, I don't know. It was unmarked, but wherever it may be, Lyster has protected her from the evils of the land. "H...how did she die? Disease? Stress?" "It was horrid, her death was by bandits hiding out in the town. They..beat her..and committed acts that shall not be named. It was all in the middle of the night and those ruffians left without a trace. Barrith was filled with rage, sadness, grief, guilt. All these negative emotions welled up inside him, but he knew he could not rid or appease them. He knew not where those bandits lie, humoring the idea that they were still alive. Before he left the church, the nun handed Barrith a ruby amulet adorned with gold. "Your mother said this was Aries' gift. She wanted you to have it. It looks like it can go for a dozen of kosets, but why hasn't your mother sold it?" He sniffled, wiping his eyes, "We're proud stubborn bunches, we didn't use the money of a man who left for years to better ourselves." Till Death Do Us Part (17-17) After learning that his mother was dead and buried in an unmarked grave, he solemnly went back to Aries to relay the news. Going back to Veldet, he had a lot of time to think. He had high hopes that everything will end up in his favor. He'll permanently be his son and be raised alongside Ulysses. He arrives at the home, and once more Arlene opens the door. He had a look of anguish and his face was adorned with fresh tears. A flash of disgust and annoyance washed over her face, but immediately fooled Barrith by giving him a hug. Though..at the same time, she was satisfied. After all, Shira wouldn't be able to take Aries away from her. She reluctantly let Barrith inside the home, where Ulysses wore a jacket and cloak. Ulysses looked over to Barrith, seeing his face. He sighed, immediately knowing what had happened. He stood, walking over to him. "Listen," His voice quivered, "You're my brother. Despite me not knowing who your mother was, I'm sure she was a wonderful and hardworking person. Raising you in an environment like Fallram must've been difficult, but she survived all those years. When you're ready, I'd like to hear more about her." He looked up at Ulysses, wiping his tears, "Thank you, Uli.. Wait..where's father?" Just as his mother was about to open her mouth, she was immediately cut off by Ulysses. "He's suffering from a sickness. It overcame him a couple of days ago. He's bedridden and not doing too hot." "Well, I..I know he can stick through. He's tough, he'll be able to survive a sickness." Ulysses looked at him worriedly, "This wasn't the first time he had been sick like this...Long before you came, there was another instance where he had been deathly ill. He was sick for 3 days, bedridden and reduced to being fed watery sou-" In the corner of Barrith's eye, he noticed that the woman went into Aries' room and shut the door. She carried no tray, except an opaque vial. What could she be doing, he thought. Perhaps she was able to get some medicine from merchants. "-then, a day after we were ready to say goodbye to him, he rose and acted like nothing had happened. He was up to full strength and had such vitality in his eyes that'd make you think he made a revelation." Barrith, furrowing his brows said, "Does she always do that? Leave in a conversation while not speaking?" "What's got you mad at her? She's been trying to nurse Aries back to recovery. You should at least be grateful that he isn't dead as we speak." "She looked out of it though, like she wasn't paying attention, yet she was standing with us. It's a little concerning." Ulysses shrugged, "Well, before I get fired for being late, I should head out. Those bodies aren't going to dress themselves!" He said in a cheery manner, before immediately cringing in regret. "You should ease your mind, take a walk or something." And so he did, whilst Arlene tended to Aries, he walked out of the house, wandering aimlessly trying to clear his head. He thought how he can find his mother's grave and give her a proper burial once Aries is nursed back to health. They can both return to Fallram, find her, bury her next to a tree, and have brunch after. Perhaps fate was willing to grant him this one thing. As he returned back home, he couldn't help but notice the place eerily quiet. Sure, the loudest one in the house is bedridden, but it just felt dead, like no one was there. He opened the door to the home, and Arlene walked out of Aries' room. She stared at him, unbelieving that he came as soon as she went out. "What are you staring at me for?" Arlene blurted out in a sharp tone that Barrith personally never heard before. She was mostly reserved and kept to herself. "Nothing, I just came in from my w-" Barrith was cut off, as she began to speak. "You know, it's been a year since you came. I thought you were some deranged stranger, which you still are. But, you're more than that. You're a traitorous bastard, Barrith." Barrith was shocked that his step mother used the same insult that many kids used during his childhood to describe him. He quickly grew angry, he's always hated that nickname. "What the hell did you just call me? Where did all this come from? You were a reserved and quiet woman and I respected that. Yet you turn into this complete ass." "Am I not wrong, you were born in Chattels, on Yurlich soil. I don't care if it was before the split, you're still a bastard in my eyes. Let me tell you this, traitor, the moment you said you were Aries' son, I wanted to split your head open with a hatchet, bury you and piss on your grave. Your mere presence pisses me off..." Her hands were flexed as if she was intending on grabbing something. She was seething with rage, having such a feral look to her. She then pounced, coming at Barrith. Before he can move away, she wrapped her hands around his head and casts. A shock of pain washed over him, causing him to shriek in pain. His head felt like it was ripping apart, and before she can do anymore, he donkey kicked her in her torso. His vision was blurry and his dome numb. All he saw was streaks of red running down his forehead with clumps of blonde hair. In a daze, he ran into his room to gather his items, and brought with him a hat and cloth. He wrapped the cloth around his head and placed his hat on. Before he could leave this room and the home, he wanted to check on Aries. He went over to Aries' room, seeing foam pour from his mouth and blood dripping out of his nose and eyes. He was poisoned, and at that moment, he knew the woman wasn't just a fool, she was a traitor herself. She betrayed Aries' trust and love to go and kill him. But why? Before Barrith could contemplate any longer, she began to get up, holding her chest. He had never faced off against a person who could manipulate flesh. Instead of getting ready to fight, he was overtaken by a wave of pain coming from his head. He fell, still dazed from the wound. She then raises her boot and knocks Barrith out cold. Barrith's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at a pair of legs with ripped and charred pants. "Get up, we don't have time for laying around." Ulysses crouched down, looking directly at Barrith's face. Ulysses' face had been burned, a patch of dried red skin was on his left cheek and stopped at his chin. His arms were also burned and cut by what Barrith assumes glass shards. "What happened?" Barrith asks. "I returned 20 minutes later to see the home aflame. I immediately went in, trying to find you. There you were on the floor, covered in debris. Luckily, most of the fire didn't touch you. I took you, my sword, and your bag. Aries once told me if he ever died, his savings were in a chest behind the wine rack. Before the house could completely burn down, I went down there to see anything. She took all but a few kosets, all the wine was broken and the shelf was on the floor. But then I found this," From behind Ulysses, he held a bow and quiver. It was a cable-backed bow, the same Aries used on his hunts. "Apparently it has his name engraved on it and a Numerian band wrapped around its grip. It's of no use to me anyway, I'm more of a sword or spearman." He held the bow in his hands, caressing the bow's woodwork. "Thanks for getting my things." "Well, we should hurry before dusk. You never know with bandits lurking..eh..hows your head? I've looked under the bandages and it is not looking well. How did that happen?" "She's a bloody witch, that's what she is. She morphed my head somehow. Remind me once we stop to look at my reflection." "Will do." Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Yurlichs